10 características causadoras das brigas conjugais
Por mais que sejam o casal ideal, almas gêmeas, ou um para o outro, o processo da convivência pode tornar-se, em alguns dias, todo um desafio à paciência. Neste artigo compartilho com você dez características que devemos identificar em nós mesmos. Uma vez identificada a característica, devemos trabalhar para que seja controlada e paulatinamente expulsa de nosso caráter. Vamos com a lista de características causadoras de brigas conjugais: 1. O uso das palavras “sempre” e “nunca”, que geralmente propicia ou aprofunda uma briga.1 “Você nunca me escuta”, “Você sempre me culpa”. Estas palavras estão vinculadas com a queixa ou crítica e devem ser corrigidas por completo. Os problemas de comunicação são comuns nos casais. 2. O mal uso do dinheiro, já que coloca em risco as necessidades básicas de alimentação, abrigo e segurança.2 São dois extremos. Por um lado, está o cônjuge que gasta demais. Por outro está o cônjuge que designa menos do mínimo para as necessidades do lar, ao ponto de sem querer, propiciar que algum membro da família fique doente por alguma carência ou necessidade. 3. Sara Beth Andrews propõe uma tríade de causas mais importantes de brigas conjugais: o sexo (quando, onde, como e o que é suficiente), o dinheiro (quem gasta demais) e a limpeza (quem suja mais, quem arruma mais).3 O tema dos papéis conjugais é uma característica constante, se é que os cônjuges não chegam a um acordo de quem faz o que e como.4 4. Mau controle emocional, ou seja, a má expressão das emoções (gestos ameaçadores, levantar a voz).5 A pouca destreza em controlar as crises do casal, as quais são constantes. 5. Problemas de saúde mental como psicopatias,6 que não foram detectadas nem reconhecidas antes do matrimônio. 6. A necessidade de ter a última palavra; de ofender ou fazer notar quão equivocado está o cônjuge. Sua força e valor se baseia no maltrato que recebe e a vitória alcançada pela debilidade agressiva de um cônjuge que, ou escapa, ou se rende.7 7. A forma de reagir frente a um doente crônico em casa que geralmente muda o ritmo de vida.8 8. Os desentendimentos por diferentes filosofias de vida em temas como religião,9 política e cuidado do meio ambiente. 9. O pouco amor e/ou desaprovação para com a família de origem do cônjuge; Rage afirma que a relação de um matrimônio jovem se pode até deduzir pelas relações que tinham com suas famílias de origem.10 10. Críticas às condutas do cônjuge, interrupções nas conversas e gritos, assim como a baixa frequência de atividades prazerosas,11 constituem outras características causadoras de brigas. Depois dessa lista de características que causam as brigas entre os casais, compartilharei contigo soluções que nos enchem de esperança, primeiro porque são possíveis e altamente alcançáveis, e segundo, porque são gratuitas. 1. Controlar os pensamentos, as emoções e as recordações que são geradoras de energia e saúde.12 Não pense que as mudanças de caráter virão do nada; devemos fazer nossa parte para controlar nossa imaginação. 2. Desenvolver pensamentos de esperança, os mesmos que nos ajudarão a enfrentar qualquer situação adversa. 3. Leia a sua Bíblia, para ser transformado à semelhança do Senhor, de glória em glória. (João 5: 39, 40; 2 Coríntios 3:18). 4. Relacione-se com pessoas que queiram ser melhores. Te convido a visitar uma igreja adventista; ingressa a http://iglesias.adventistas.org. 5. Envolva-se em atividades de ajuda ao próximo. A obra altruísta ou filantrópica produz tal sensação de realização que desenvolverá mais facilmente pensamentos de paz e alegria. Lembre-se que com esses conselhos estará corrigindo não os comportamentos, senão o mais íntimo do seu ser, que uma vez reordenado, produzirá comportamentos de amor, gozo, paz, paciência, amabilidade, bondade, fé, mansidão e domínio próprio. Consultas? Pode escrever-me e seguir-me em: https://www.facebook.com/yvanbalabarca/. — MSc. Yván Balabarca é professor da Facultad de Teología da Universidad Peruana Unión (UPeU), apresentador do programa “Noviazgo sin límites” na Radio Nuevo Tiempo, pesquisador em vida familiar e autor do site familiayfeonline.com Foto: Designed by katemangostar / Freepik Referências 1. Lescault, Anthonii. Conflictos conyugales. (Digital publications Inc., 2010), 108. 2. Lescault, Anthonii. Conflictos conyugales. (Digital publications Inc., 2010), 108. 3. Andrews, Sara ieth, and James Dale. Reglas para esposas. (Barcelona: Amat Editorial, 2001), 81, 82. 4. Balabarca, Yván. Charlemos de noviazgo 2. (Lima: Ángeles Ediciones, 2014). 5. Pallarés, Miguel. Emociones y sentimientos, dónde se forman y cómo se transforman. (Valencia: Marge Books, 2010), 126. 6. Stamateas, Bernardo. Aconsejamiento pastoral. (Barcelona, España: Libros CLIE, 1995), 124. 7. Betancur, María Cecilia. Un amor que sirva o un adiós que libere: que más hacer por su relacion de pareja. (Bogotá, Colombia: PLAZA & JANES, 1999), 230. 8. Carranza, Maria Luisa. Conflictos emocionales del niño. México: Pan American Books, 1998. 64. 9. Strobel, Leslie. Sobreviviendo un yugo desigual en el matrimonio. (Miami: Editorial Vida, 2008). 10. Rage Atala, Ernesto J. La pareja: elección, problemática y desarrollo. (México, D.F.: Universidad Iberoamericana, 1996), 142. 11. Polaino Lorente, Aquilino, y Pedro Martínez Cano. La comunicación en la pareja. Errores psicológicos más frecuentes. Madrid: Rialp, 1999, 116. 12. Pallarés, Miguel. Emociones y sentimientos, dónde se forman y cómo se transforman. (Valencia: Marge Books, 2010), 129. http://esperanca.com.br/2017/12/05/10-caracteristicas-causadoras-das-brigas-conjugais/